


Welcome Back

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bloop is angry, Gen, Homeworld is Horrible, Spoilers for Diamond Days, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: “Welcome back.”The words were unexpected, snapping Pearl out of the closest thing to a good mood Homeworld had to offer. She turned to her normally-quiet blue counterpart, wondering if she heard her correctly.“Excuse me?”“I said, welcome back,” Blue Pearl repeated, “Everything exactly how you left it?”—Blue Pearl has some choice words upon finally meeting the infamous “Renegade” Pearl.





	Welcome Back

_ “Welcome back.” _

 

The words were unexpected, snapping Pearl out of the closest thing to a good mood Homeworld had to offer. She turned to her normally-quiet blue counterpart, wondering if she heard her correctly.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I said, welcome back,” Blue Pearl repeated, “Everything exactly how you left it?”

 

“Well, a lot has changed,” Pearl began, trying her hand at what first impressions told her was simply small talk, “Certainly…”

 

“The changes are merely superficial. There are different looks, but Gems are more or less the same as they were 6,000 years ago.”

 

“Oh…” Pearl exhaled, just then realizing the tension in Blue Pearl’s voice. It was a good thing they were alone now, with Blue Diamond and Steven conversing in the other room, or else they would have likely been reprimanded for unauthorized congregating. At Blue Diamond’s insistence, of course.

 

“‘Oh’ is correct,” Blue Pearl continued, “I must ask; did you have fun _fooling_ _around_ out there with your Diamond all this time?”

 

“What?” Pearl stammered, “I- Rose was- I mean, Pink Diamond was not-”

 

“So it’s true. You  _ were  _ the Renegade. I’d say it was a pleasure to meet you, but that would be quite the fallacy…”

 

Even maintaining her usual soft whisper, Pearl had forgotten how passive aggressive Blue Pearl could be at her worst. Thousands of years ago, it amounted to nothing more than sarcastic jabs, but now, Pearl could feel the scathing tone in the otherwise toneless voice. Blue Pearl turned to her, now visibly trembling.

 

“Did you even care about us?” she asked, “Did you care that Pearls everywhere were being affected by  _ your actions?  _ The ‘Renegade Pearl’ was our one hope! If she could break away, anyone could! But no, she was just another Pearl, following the orders of a master.”

 

“I…” Pearl hesitated, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry? We  _ grieved  _ for you, Pink.”

 

Hearing that nickname again hit Pearl like a brick. She held her hands close to her chest, her eyes shutting in shame.

 

“You just  _ disappeared _ . Right after Pink Diamond’s so-called ‘shattering’!” Blue Pearl was practically shouting now, letting loose thousands of years of anger, “We thought  _ you  _ might have been shattered! We didn’t know! Sorry about that?!”

 

Pearl put her head down, looking at her feet. She couldn’t say anything.

 

“I thought so.”

 

The two Pearls were silent for a good while, Blue Pearl fuming while the Renegade stood there, feeling like utter shale.

 

“How’s White?” Pearl finally asked, knowing she didn’t have to specify the gem type, “I...saw her, briefly.”

 

“The same as before. Broken.”

 

“I wish things were better, Blue, I really do.”

 

“We all wish that. But nothing ever happens, does it?”

 

Before Pearl could answer, the doors swung open, revealing Steven and Blue Diamond behind it. As she and Steven departed, the half-Gem could see the glum expression on Pearl’s face.

 

“Pearl,” Steven began, concerned, “Are you okay?”

 

Pearl clenched her fist in an effort to ease her shaking fingers.

 

“Yes,” she affirmed, “I’m fine.”

 

Pearl didn’t want to lie to Steven, but she also didn’t want to worry him with her problems.

 

After all, she was just a Pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350 not just for looking this over for me, but also for his amazing birthday present, “A Special Occasion” (yes, I’m posting angst on my birthday, what of it? XD)


End file.
